The Trial in the Transfer
by TheLampPostStation
Summary: A skeleton turns up in a Navy Yard. NCIS investigates, but doesn't have the expertise to look over the bones. They 'borrow' Zach for the case. Zach/Abby, a little bit of Tony/Ziva, hints at Mcgee/Abby.
1. Chapter 1

The Trial in the Transfer

Disclaimer: My ownership of Bones and NCIS are on Layaway; ergo, I don't own them. Yet.

Prologue

The steady whirring of a vacuum kept two teenage girls occupied as they voulentairily cleaned the small chapel.

"Kay? What's this dust I keep finding?" One girl continuously rammed the vacuum into the wall, causing another spray of the white dust to litter the area. She coughed.

"I dunno, Kyrah, just suck it up so we can get outta here. We've been here all," she coughed, "day. This is the last room."

"Yeah, but every time I vacuum it up, I hit the wall and more comes off the," Kyrah looked up, "The-the-the…"

"What?" Kay turned around, facing Kyrah.

"Celing," she managed to say before a skull fell from the rafters. Kaylee stood still.

"Crap."

Jeffersonian

12:25:26

October 29, 2010

Everyone stopped moving, figuratively. Hodgins paused, above his Thai takeout. Angela froze mid-sip. I slowly returned my bowl of macaroni and cheese to the short table in front of us.

A man had interrupted our dining. His faded grey hair suggested a higher age range, but his stance and visible bone structure suggested otherwise. He cleared his throat.

"I'm looking for a," he consulted a small notepad, "Doctor Addy." It wasn't alluding to a question. I opened my mouth to speak, but Hodgins cut me off.

"Who wants to know?" The man procured a badge and identification. Hodgins took it and gave it a 'Once over'. "NCIS? Really, it should be Not Considering International Security, if you ask me." Angela swatted his arm.

"I'm Zach Addy." Hodgins glared at me. The man pulled a piece of paper from inside his jacket. He unfolded it and held it at a distance.

"The assistance of Doctor Zachary Uriah Addy is needed to identify cause of death, time of death, and identity of the skeletal remains discovered at Trinity Faith Community Church in the Washington Navy Yard. Signed Leon Vance." He handed me the paper. I read it twice.

"I'll have to confirm my decision with Doctor Br-"

"Just go man!" Hodgins coaxed, "You aren't her grad student anymore. Go!" I turned to Angela. She smiled and nodded; I assumed that meant yes.

"Now, Agent….?" I stood up.

"Jethro Gibbs," He extended his hand, and I shook, employing the 'firm-but-calm' rule Angela taught me. "And yes." I looked back at my colleagues. Angela flapped her hands back and forth, suggesting I leave.

"Let me get my kit."

AN: Short, I know. It's just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Trial in the Transfer**

A man escorted me into an elevator. He extended his hand. I did not accept.

"Alright… I'm Timothy McGee…" The man appeared nervous. The doors parted, allowing the agent and myself to pass through. A sign on the wall opposite us proclaimed the morgue was one direction, forensics another. I turned towards the morgue. McGee's arm caught around mine, pulling me far form the familiar double doors. "Not right now. You haven't been completely, well, at all, granted ability to handle evidence. We're working on it. Until then, I need somebody to babysit you."

"I don't need babys-" He shoved me through another set of doors. I blinked, dazed from the change in scenery. A loud squeal of excitement broke me from my stupor.

"McGee! You shouldn't have!"

"Shouldn't have what?"

"Brought me a puppy!" A woman with many tattoos rushed over and threw her arms around me.

"I'm not one for contact, Ms…"

"Abby, no need for last names…"

"Doctor Zachary Addy."

"You're doctor Addy? I was expecting some grey old dude!" She released me, and stepped back.

"Why is he in here, McGee?"

"Well," he began, "He doesn't have clearance… yet. I need you to watch him. Don't let him touch the evidence. I gotta go."

"And McGee," Abby said as he was halfway through the doors. "Bring me a Caf-Pow next time."

"So, then this crazy lady comes out of nowhere and stabs him in the hand!"

"This _Ducky_ lives an eventful life."

"He loves to talk about it. You two should chat."

"I don't like talking."

"That's alright," she grinned at me. Her computer beeped and she typed while still talking to me. "So, Zack. You got a girlfriend back home?"

"Naomi from Paleontology severed our relationship last Wednesday."

"Aww. That's so sad! Oh! Looks like you have clearance now. McGee just emailed me," she stood up and held out her arm. When I did nothing, she picked up my arm, linking it with hers, and drug me down the hall to the morgue.

{Short, but long anticipated, I hope. I think updates will come quicker now}


End file.
